ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote Control Productions
) | founder = Jay Rifkin Hans Zimmer | defunct = | location_city = Santa Monica, California | location_country = United States | locations = | area2_served = | key_people = | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} Remote Control Productions is a film score company run by composer Hans Zimmer and based in Santa Monica, California. Originally known as "Media Ventures," which was conceived and founded by Jay Rifkin and Hans Zimmer, the company changed its name after the partners both filed lawsuits against each other. Today, Remote Control is home to a large group of composers mentored by Zimmer, many of whom have had successful film scoring careers as part of the company or on their own. Remote Control Productions has been responsible for the scores for a number of successful live-action films including the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Iron Man, Gladiator, Mission: Impossible II, The Last Samurai, Transformers, Hancock, Kingdom of Heaven, The Da Vinci Code, Inception, Sherlock Holmes and its sequel, and The Dark Knight Trilogy, along with successful animated films such as the Shrek series, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar, The Lion King, and more. Many composers from Remote Control Productions have also worked on the scores of successful video games such as the Metal Gear and Skylanders series, The Sims 3, Gears of War 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, its sequel, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Crysis 2, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, and Assassin's Creed III. Harry Gregson-Williams was the first Media Ventures composer to work in the video game industry on Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty in 2001.http://www.hans-zimmer.com/index.php?rub=discography&bt=2 Klaus Badelt, Stephen Barton, Steve Jablonsky, Lorne Balfe, and Hans Zimmer joined a few years later. Composers Composers who are working or have worked with Hans Zimmer at Remote Control Productions include: * Junkie XL (born as Tom Holkenborg) * Jeff Ali * Klaus Badelt * Lorne Balfe * Stephen Barton * Thomas J. Bergersen * David Buckley * Justin Burnett * Toby Chu * Ramin Djawadi * James Dooley * Clay Duncan * Evgeny Ebers * Nima Fakhrara * Lisa Gerrard * Tom Gire * Nick Glennie-Smith * Harry Gregson-Williams * Rupert Gregson-Williams * Gavin Greenaway * PJ Hanke * Don L. Harper * Richard Harvey * Pete Haycock * James Newton Howard * Steve Jablonsky * Henry Jackman * Bryce Jacobs * James S. Levine * Michael A. Levine * Henning Lohner * Mark Mancina * Michael John Mollo * Trevor Morris * Blake Neely * Atli Örvarsson * Heitor Pereira * Nick Phoenix * John Powell * Trevor Rabin * Satnam Ramgotra * Guillaume Roussel * Diego Stocco * Marc Streitenfeld * Martin Tillman * Stuart Michael Thomas * Pınar Toprak * John Van Tongeren * James Weiss * Mel Wesson * Nathan Whitehead * Christopher Willis * will.i.am * Robb Williamson * Pharrell Williams * Geoff Zanelli Composers of Remote Control Productions who are working in video games. * Klaus Badelt (MotorStorm: Apocalypse) * Lorne Balfe (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Crysis 2, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassin's Creed III) * Stephen Barton (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Titanfall) * Justin Burnett (Unit 13, SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation, SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike, Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) * David Buckley (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Shrek Forever After, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Batman: Arkham Knight) * Ramin Djawadi (Medal of Honor, Medal of Honor: Warfighter) * James Dooley (Epic Mickey, SOCOM 3: US Navy SEALs, SOCOM: US Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo, SOCOM: US Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2, SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault, Infamous, Spiderman Shattered Dimensions, Infamous 2) * Harry Gregson-Williams (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare , and Plasma Pong) * Steve Jablonsky (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty , Gears of War 2, Gears of War 3, The Sims 3) * Pinar Toprak (Ninety-Nine Nights) * Hans Zimmer (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Crysis 2, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) References External links * Official websiteconstruction 10042014 * Remote Control at IMDB.com Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Film soundtracks Category:Companies based in California Category:Hans Zimmer